


The Real Reason King George Went Bankrupt

by EstelleDusk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, OUAT 2x20 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Rumplestiltskin had a hand in everything in the Enchanted Forest. Including George's kingdom becoming broke which led to the demise of the Giants which led to the death of Prince James. But did you ever wonder why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason King George Went Bankrupt

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for OUAT Season 2, episode 20, "The Evil Queen."  
> Rumbelle subtext. One-sided James/Belle hints.

"Prince James?" The lovely maid asked, completely astounded that someone she once knew so well would figure so prominently in her master's plans.

"Yes..." The masterful Dark One slowly replies, looking up from his spinning wheel for the barest of moments, suddenly remembering that his maid was once Princess Belle of Maurice's merchant kingdom. And that as a former princess, she probably had information about Prince James that he didn't. He makes a mental note to drop the names of his regal clients around her more often in hopes of her spilling one of their secrets that he could later abuse when he goes to deal. "Did you know the prince?"

"Oh...well...uhh..." Belle quickly looks down and pretends to focus on sweeping the floor. A half a minute later, she heavily sighs and clutches tightly at her broom. "We were engaged when I was younger. He was handsome, and I thought I could learn to stand him. But a week after we were engaged, he, well, he wanted to ravish me before our wedding and I refused and then told my father when he tried again a few days later. Our engagement was broken off, my father claimed that he no longer saw anything profitable in the pairing. Prince James is a brutish pig, that's all." She then angrily continues to sweep and when the broom breaks in her hands, she excuses herself from the sitting room and claims she'll fetch some tea.

The Dark One turns back to his spinning, his mind a frenzy. He decided that the match he originally thought of wouldn't work. The Prince James in his visions wasn't like that towards Snow White. So he needed to think of a way to either "fix" James or replace him with his twin brother David. He didn't particularly want to switch the brothers around. David's mother was still feeling the loss of her husband, and Rumplestiltskin didn't want to add the loss of a child to that unless entirely necessary.

Then he remembers what his maid said about James. A pig! One that used the wrong head to think with. He had to be punished for that. But how...

Of course! He needed someone to fetch him a few magic beans from the giants. He'll spread a rumor, saying there's a man that would pay handsomely for those beans. And he'll make sure that James is sent after them. But first he'll have to make the kingdom of King George broke...

A tingling in the back of his head alerts him to a deal about to be made with Regina. Rumplestiltskin giggles to himself before standing up and making his way to the kitchen. Regina could be used to make George broke. She was his little trick to fix things in the regal world as he needed.

Once outside the kitchen, he speaks to the closed door, giving Belle the space he knew she needed. "Belle, I'm off to make a deal, I should be back soon, keep the tea warm and don't neglect your duties." He tries to ignore the light shuddering sniffles she's making from remembering potentially disastrous times with James. He waits for some sign that she heard him.

"Y-yes. I understand." She replies through the door, slowly getting ahold of herself. He stares at the door before twisting his hand around quickly, a new broom appears in his hand and he leaves it by the door before poofing away in a cloud of purple smoke. He reappears in Queen Regina's castle, ready to deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on tumblr at: http://mallymunestelledusk.tumblr.com/post/49382032560/ouat-drabble-the-real-reason-king-george-went-bankrupt


End file.
